


for you, alexander . . .

by ninwrites



Series: drabble me this [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: 20. “It’s three in the morning…”





	for you, alexander . . .

**Author's Note:**

> if you think you might have seen this before, it's most likely because I posted it to tumblr first - and that my dears lies the format of this new collection of mine. when I write a drabble, I post it to tumblr but if ao3 is more of your speed, I am intending to post them to this collection afterwards - I'm hoping at this stage to post one every week/every fortnight, depending on life and other details. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this little drabble <3 I had a lot of fun with it myself.
> 
> \--
> 
> based off the prompt from [this list](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153105729638/prompt-list)

“Magnus.”

Magnus tucks his head deeper into the gap between what is supposed to be his and Alec’s pillows, but more often than not gets shared between them, space not something that either of them are particularly fond of. “Alexander. I’m trying to sleep.

It had been a long day – well, long is an understatement. There’d been a consult with the High Warlock of New Orleans in the morning, which had involved a cheerful drink or three between conversations because they’re old friends and time isn’t understood the same by immortals; then a late lunch with Alec that had been cut short when (false) alarms had sprung at the Institute; followed by a drop-in at the Spiral Labyrinth to chat with Tessa about the new spell for wards they’re developing that he’s itching to try his hand at; and finally a meeting with Raphael at the Hotel Dumort after sundown that had kept him until ten, because Raphael likes to complain and Magnus prides himself on being a good friend, so he’d done a few repairs whilst Raphael lamented his most pressing woes.

He and Alec had shared dessert and coffee on the balcony before retiring for the night, both seemingly exhausted, and as much as Alec is the love of Magnus’ life, he’s quite fond of sleep as well, and would very much like to indulge in a few solid hours while he has the chance. It doesn’t seem as though Alec has the same idea.

Alec huffs, his hand stroking idly against Magnus’ spine. “I have a question.”

Magnus sighs, scrunching his eyes shut, hoping it will somehow convince his brain to let him fall back asleep again. He manages to last about thirty seconds before Alec starts poking at his ribs – gently, of course, but still … jabby.

“Magnus, this is a very serious question.”

“And I’m very seriously invested in going back to sleep.” Magnus replies, lifting his head enough for Alec to hear his petulant tone.

“Magnus.”

He should have known that Alec wouldn’t give up this easily.

“Alexander.” He sighs, giving in. It’s really unfair how weak his resolve is where Alec is concerned, truly it-

“Marry me.”

Magnus freezes, but Alec keeps stroking his back, tracing old scars that left too deep a mark to be missed and thin white lines that stand out against his darker skin from a life lived long ago, the divets of his spine, the dimples of his lower back, the bump of his ribs. Alec leans over, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ bare shoulder, the calmness radiating from him at odds with the fluttering swarm attacking Magnus’ ribs.

“What?” He stammers, barely audible even in the serene quiet.

Alec presses another kiss to the nape of Magnus’ neck. “Marry me,” He repeats, softly.

“Alexander,” Magnus rolls onto his side, Alec’s hand sliding to curl against Magnus’ hip. “It’s – it’s hardly the time for such a question-“

“It’s three in the morning.” Alec points out, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “It’s three in the morning, and I’m in love with you, and I’m asking you to marry me.”

Magnus blinks, but Alec doesn’t budge. He just continues with that little smile and his twinkling eyes and his heart on the line, his future left up in the air as he waits for Magnus’ response.

He could say no. Magnus knows this. He could tell Alec no, explain that it’s too soon, that he’s not ready, that he’s never even been married before so he’s not even sure if he knows how it works, that they should try and get a pet of their own before they consider such a life-changing decision, that it’s not a good time for them, their jobs too busy to even cement a weekly date night.

Magnus could say no, and Alec would smile, and kiss his cheek or his nose or the spot above his right eyebrow and then he’d pull Magnus’ arm around his waist and they’d go to sleep, the question dropped and forgotten.

Magnus could say no. But he doesn’t.

“Yes.” He whispers, drowning in the light of Alec’s eyes. “Yes.”

Alec grins, so wide Magnus wouldn’t be surprised if his cheeks are aching with the pressure. “Yes?” He echoes.

Magnus nods, reaching up to stroke his thumb along the stray tear that dances down Alec’s cheek.

“For you, Alexander, it’s always yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> links - for those interested:
> 
> twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff/updates/snippets + [biconicbarnes](https://mobile.twitter.com/biconicbarnes) for general fandom mess + small threads  
>   
> tumblr: [here](https://ninwrites.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> (and while you're there check out the [shfanficnexus](https://shfanficnexus.tumblr.com/), a collection of work by wonderfully talented and lovely writers <3 )  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
